Malas costumbres
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. La pequeña Sasha comienza a escribir un diario donde anota ciertos descubrimientos que va haciendo acerca de Kardia y su relación con Dégel. Dégel x Kardia. Fluff :3


**Título:** Malas costumbres

**Temas:** Humor, romance.

**Personajes:** Kardia, Dégel, Sasha

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p>Hola. Mi nombre es Sasha. Hace poco tiempo que vivo en este lugar, así que todavía estoy acostumbrándome a él. Este diario fue un regalo del señor Sage. Él es una persona muy educada y se encarga de enseñarme todo tipo de cosas. Aunque a veces me asusta un poco, es por sobre todo alguien muy sabio y respetable.<p>

Él dijo que quizás escribir aquí me ayudaría. Dijo que los diarios siempre están allí para escucharnos sin juzgarnos, y que podría ser útil escribir acerca de lo que voy aprendiendo cada día. Además, dijo que hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas con uno mismo. Parece que no le gustó que le contara a Kardia sobre el tema de una misión confidencial a la fue enviado Sísifo, pero es que no pensé que fuera tan secreta como para no poder decirle a nadie sobre ella.

Con respecto a Kardia, él es uno de los que vive aquí. Diría que es de mis personas favoritas en todo el santuario. Siempre está sonriendo. A veces me hace enojar y dice cosas que no comprendo del todo, pero de todas maneras es muy divertido. Hubo una vez en que pensé en escapar de aquí, pero gracias a él entendí por qué era bueno quedarme. Puede que la vida sea a veces difícil, pero tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. Él fue quien me enseñó a no tenerle miedo al futuro.

Y esto me lleva a la razón por la que me decidí a comenzar a escribir aquí. Todo empezó hace unos días, cuando recorriendo los alrededores del santuario me encontré con una manzana rodando por el camino. Me agaché para tomarla porque me extrañó. Las manzanas son las frutas preferidas de Kardia, ¿sabes? Y en las proximidades no había ningún árbol de donde se pudiera haber caído. De pronto tuve un mal presentimiento.

Caminé en dirección al lugar de donde la había visto venir, y poco después llegué a un anfiteatro en ruinas. No parecía haber nadie en los alrededores. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del canto de los pájaros.

―¿Kardia...? ―pregunté en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, yo tenía la seguridad de que Kardia estaba cerca. No supe qué hacer por unos momentos, pero entonces recordé mis lecciones. Aún estoy aprendiendo a utilizar y controlar mis poderes. Respiré hondo y me concentré en encontrar su cosmos.

Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero con la certeza de saber dónde estaba vino también una sensación de miedo. Comencé a subir por una de las escalinatas de las plateas y llegué hasta la cima, donde había una pequeña explanada. No me había equivocado. Kardia estaba allí, yaciendo boca abajo sobre el suelo de piedra. Corrí hacia él y aparté el pelo que cubría su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel hirviendo.

Aunque en principio no se note, Kardia tiene un problema del corazón. En el pasado intentó alargar su vida con una técnica prohibida, o algo así, y por eso a veces tiene fiebres muy altas. En realidad nunca lo entendí del todo, porque sus explicaciones son imprecisas. Según él, eso significa que vivirá poco tiempo. Él dice que está bien así, pero yo no quiero. Ya sé que dije que no tenía más miedo del futuro, pero la idea de que muera me aterroriza.

Así que admito que estaba asustada por Kardia. Lo llamé por su nombre varias veces, pero no sirvió de nada. Él no paraba de temblar, y respiraba con dificultad. Yo no quería dejarlo solo, pero tenía que ir por ayuda, por lo que no me quedaba otra alternativa. Corrí en busca de alguien hasta que me encontré con un aprendiz. Le pedí que fuera hasta el templo de Acuario a buscar a Dégel, y luego volví junto a Kardia para esperar a que viniera. Por si no fuera suficiente con el calor de la fiebre, ese día el sol ardía con demasiada crueldad, y yo no tenía nada con qué bloquearlo.

Afortunadamente, Dégel no tardó en llegar. La vez anterior en que algo así había pasado, él no estaba en el santuario, lo que había sido todo un problema. Dégel maneja el frío, y por eso es el único que puede controlar el calor de Kardia. Él es muy diferente a Kardia en muchos sentidos. Su manera de hablar y de moverse es muy calmada y elegante. A primera vista son opuestos, y no solamente en personalidad. Digo a primera vista, porque resulta que son cercanos. Pero ya voy a llegar a ese punto más adelante.

―¿Señorita... Atenea? ―dijo Dégel al verme. En realidad yo preferiría que me tratara de manera menos formal, pero él es siempre cortés conmigo, como casi todos aquí.

―¡Dégel! ¡Ayuda a Kardia, por favor...! ―rogué, apartándome un poco para dejarle el camino libre.

Yo sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una tontería, porque Dégel sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se acercó para arrodillarse junto a Kardia y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Era como si su sola presencia bastara para hacer que todo aquel calor comenzara a retroceder poco a poco. Lo siguiente que hizo fue acomodar a Kardia contra uno de sus hombros. Quitó entonces de la mejilla de Kardia las piedritas del camino que se habían pegoteado a ella cuando había caído y lo levantó del suelo.

Apenas vi a Dégel ponerse en marcha, mi primer impulso fue seguirlo, pero al darse cuenta de cuáles eran mis intenciones, él se volvió hacia mí y me habló de una manera que aunque era amable, dejaba en claro que prefería que me mantuviera al margen.

―No se preocupe, señorita Atenea. Yo me encargaré.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté, sin lograr disimular mi angustia―. Pero Kardia...

―Todo está bajo control, solamente lo llevaré a un lugar donde sea más cómodo tratarlo ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero esa noche me resultó difícil conciliar el sueño. Al volver a mis aposentos me di cuenta de que sin querer me había quedado con la manzana que había encontrado en el camino. La dejé junto a la ventana, preguntándome qué hacer con ella. No sabía si Kardia iría a quererla, porque al examinarla mejor noté que ahora estaba toda machucada. Eso me hizo sentir triste. ¿Cómo estaría Kardia en ese momento?

Voy a confesar otro secreto: sé que también prometí no llorar, pero a veces, cuando estoy sola, no puedo evitarlo. Así que esa noche lloré. Porque no era justo que Kardia tuviera que pasar por eso, y no era justo que yo, que se supone que soy una diosa, no pudiera hacer nada por él.

Por eso, al día siguiente fui a buscar a Kardia en cuanto me fue posible. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Después de muchas vueltas, lo encontré recostado entre las rocas de un viejo templo junto al mar. Estaba tan ensimismado degustando una de sus manzanas que ni siquiera notó mi presencia hasta que estuve muy cerca de él. Cuando me vio puso una cara de sorpresa que me hizo sonreír. Me sentí aliviada. Se veía bien.

―¿Estás mejor...? ―pregunté.

Él miró hacia otro lado y le dio un nuevo mordisco a su manzana.

―¿Qué te parece? Claro que sí. No me digas que sigues preocupándote por bobadas...

―¡No son bobadas...! ―exclamé, y mi tono de voz hizo que me ganara su atención―. Además, eres un mentiroso...

―¿Eh...?

―Porque cuando te conocí dijiste que ya no te pasaban estas cosas. Pero no es la primera vez que tienes problemas con tu corazón desde entonces...

Esta vez no lloraría, pero quería que me diera una respuesta clara. Para mostrarle mi determinación me quedé parada frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Él se tomó su tiempo para terminar de comer, haciendo de cuenta que yo no estaba allí, y al acabar con su manzana finalmente se puso de pie.

―Yo no dije que ya no me pasaran ―explicó, resoplando―. Dije que no me pasaban siempre. Estás exagerando y sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

―Es que no sé cuándo estás diciendo toda la verdad y cuándo estás ocultando cosas.

―Hm... Todos ocultan algo. Incluso tú eres buena para eso, ¿no?

Me quedé pensando en aquello. Yo también le había ocultado cosas importantes en su momento, al no revelarle mi identidad cuando nos conocimos. Pero tenía mis razones... Aunque eso me hizo pensar que quizás él también tuviera las suyas. Mientras meditaba sobre esto, él pasó a mi lado y apoyó una mano sobre mi cabeza antes de alejarse.

―¿En serio estás bien...? ―alcancé a decir antes de perderlo de vista.

Él no se detuvo. Respondió desde lejos, sin darse la vuelta.

―¡Ya te dije que sí!

Debí dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad? Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero estaba preocupada por él. Tenía miedo de que aún no estuviera del todo recuperado. ¿Qué tal si algo malo volvía a pasarle y no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podía quedarme tranquila?

Regresé a las Doce Casas cuando atardecía, sintiéndome cansada y frustrada. Cuando llegué al templo de Escorpio, lo encontré aparentemente vacío. Me pregunté dónde estaría Kardia, si es que ya había vuelto. Me asomé a uno de los pasillos laterales. No había a nadie allí, pero creí escuchar algo proveniente del fondo del largo corredor. Avancé con sigilo y al final del camino me encontré frente a una puerta cerrada.

Creí escuchar la voz de Kardia del otro lado, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me acerqué a la puerta y apoyé la oreja contra ella. Lo que oí confirmó mis temores. Parecían ser jadeos y quejidos de dolor. Estuve a punto de hacer girar el picaporte para entrar, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de que había alguien más adentro. Me quedé muy quieta y presté atención. Se trataba de Dégel.

―Estás demasiado caliente... ―me pareció que decía.

―No te detengas ―contestó Kardia―. Me gusta... cómo se siente...

Aquello me descolocó, pero solo por un momento. Si Dégel estaba allí para bajar la fiebre de Kardia, tenía sentido que él dijera eso. Porque Dégel tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir mejor. Lo que no me tranquilizaba para nada era que los lamentos continuaban.

―¿Te duele? ―preguntó Dégel de repente. Él también sonaba agitado. Imaginé que era a causa de la preocupación.

―Un poco. Pero es más interesante así.

Así que mis sospechas tenían razón de ser. Kardia no estaba del todo recuperado. ¿Por qué me habría mentido? ¿Creía que no podía manejar la verdad? Me aparté un poco de la puerta, aturdida, y cuando lo hice la madera crujió suavemente.

―Silencio ―escuché decir a Dégel.

Y silencio fue lo que hubo, excepto por un par de gemidos ahogados. Supe que había sido descubierta, por lo que ya no tenía sentido esconderme. Tomando coraje, golpeé la puerta.

―¿Kardia...? ¿Dégel? Sé que están ahí... Por favor, abran...

La puerta permaneció de hecho cerrada por un buen tiempo, aún después de eso. Fue Dégel quien finalmente la abrió, aunque se colocó en un ángulo que hizo que fuera imposible para mí ver hacia adentro. Me llamó la atención que no tuviera puesta su armadura, sino ropas civiles.

―Señorita Atenea... ¿a qué se debe su visita? ―preguntó, inclinándose ante mí.

―Quería saber si esta todo bien con Kardia... ―confesé.

Él respondió de una manera cuidadamente ceremoniosa.

―Ciertamente, aunque no está disponible para atenderla en este momento. Le ofrezco mis humildes disculpas en su nombre.

Lo miré con atención. Algo no me cerraba. Quizás fuera que aún podía percibirse una débil alteración en su tono de voz, o que las costuras de su ropa estaban a la vista. Tenía las prendas puestas al revés...

―Dégel, tú no me mentirías, ¿cierto? ―pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos. Él bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Entonces quiero saber la verdad ―exigí.

―¿La verdad...?

―Los escuché. Escuché lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

El rostro de Dégel se transformó cuando dije eso. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo. Aquello duró un instante, pero fue suficiente para darme la pauta de que realmente me estaba ocultando algo.

―Puedo explicárselo ―se apresuró a decir. Se veía tan tenso que decidí facilitarle las cosas.

―Estabas tratando a Kardia de nuevo, ¿no?

Él pareció sorprendido. Tuve la impresión de que acababa de quitarle un enorme peso de encima.

―¡Ah! Eso. Exactamente. Pero no tiene usted de qué preocuparse. No es nada grave.

La postura que tomó era esperable, pero me decepcionó un poco. Parecía estar repitiendo un discurso ensayado, lo que me daba a entender que él tampoco sería del todo sincero conmigo acerca del estado de Kardia. Al menos eso creía, porque ahí fue cuando Kardia mismo se acercó a la puerta, para mi asombro. Estaba envuelto en una sábana, tenía el pelo revuelto y se veía acalorado, pero lo que me confundió fue que no se veía realmente enfermo.

―¡Eres imposible! ¡Te dije que estaba todo bien! ―exclamó.

―¡Pero me quedé preocupada por la otra vez! ―intenté explicar―. ¡Y ahora sonaba como si estuvieras pasándola mal...!

―¡Te dije que no sacaras conclusiones precipitadas! ¡Además, deberías quitarte esa costumbre de andar espiando a la gente!

Eso me dolió. Sentí vergüenza de mí misma, porque me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. Pero no lo había hecho con mala intención. Ojalá hubiera podido lograr que me entendiera.

―No estaba espiando ―susurré.

―Kardia, cuida tu manera de hablar... ―musitó Dégel, y yo alcancé a ver que acompañaba su comentario con una mirada que me puso la piel de gallina, aunque no estuviera dirigida a mí.

―Entonces, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ―me animé a preguntar nuevamente. Dégel fue quien respondió.

―Una revisión de rutina.

―De hecho, aún no termina ―intervino Kardia―. Porque tú nos interrumpiste.

―¡Kardia! ―dijo Dégel, levantando levemente la voz.

―Entiendo... ―murmuré―. Perdón.

―Usted no tiene por qué disculparse ―señaló Dégel.

Pero yo sentía que sí. Al final de cuentas había terminado estorbando, aunque ese no fuera mi propósito. Una criada llegó para acompañarme hacia el Palacio del Patriarca. Había olvidado que tenía programada una clase con Sage a esa hora. En el camino le conté sobre lo que había ocurrido, y ella me pidió que no me preocupara. Dijo además que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, y que cuando fuera más grande lo entendería mejor. Me sentí algo triste, pero al mirarla noté que sonreía y no supe qué pensar.

Eso fue hace un par de días, pero me dejó reflexionando. Esta tarde terminé volviendo al mismo lugar donde había visto a Dégel y Kardia por primera vez. En aquella ocasión había visto algo en ellos dos que me había hecho recordar a la relación entre mi amigo Tenma y mi hermano Alone, y sentir que quizás el santuario no fuera un lugar tan horrible como creía. También hay mucha gente que no entiende cómo Tenma y mi hermano pueden ser amigos, pero yo sé que los vínculos que unen a las personas van más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

En definitiva, aquel era un buen lugar para pensar. Me acosté en el pasto, bajo la sombra de los árboles, y cerré los ojos. No había terminado de acomodarme cuando escuché un ruido. Alguien más estaba llegando. Sin levantarme del todo, eché un vistazo a través de las ramas de los arbustos, y me quedé helada al ver que eran nada más ni nada menos que Dégel y Kardia.

―No puedo creer que Sasha casi nos descubriera la otra vez... ―dijo Kardia.

―Atenea ―lo corrigió Dégel―. Es la señorita Atenea.

―Sí, sí. Eso mismo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar la risa. Esta vez no dejaría que me descubrieran. Además, como yo había llegado primero, no podía decirse que los estuviera espiando, ¿no?

―Será necesario tomar medidas para que no vuelva a ocurrir...

Fue Dégel quien dijo eso. Se veía pensativo. Kardia, como de costumbre, sonreía.

―¡De todas maneras me gusta! ¡Lo vuelve más emocionante! ¿No lo crees, Dégel?

―No, no lo creo.

―No seas aburrido ―protestó Kardia―. ¿Y has pensado ya en algún tipo de "medida"?

―Para empezar, que le pongas más atención al volumen de tu voz ―respondió Dégel, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Kardia.

―¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Kardia...

Por más que Dégel usara el mismo tono de reproche que antes, tuve la impresión de que algo había cambiado en él. Creí verlo sonreír.

―Ya sé, ya sé...―dijo Kardia en voz baja.

Se acercó a Dégel hasta apoyar su frente en la de él, y susurró algo que no llegué a escuchar. La manera en que se sucedieron los movimientos de uno y de otro me hizo pensar que estaban jugando algún tipo de juego. Excepto que esto no se parecía a ningún juego que hubiera visto antes, ¿sabes? Al principio me hizo acordar a las peleas en broma de los chicos del orfanato donde yo solía vivir, pero luego me di cuenta de que era diferente.

En ese momento sí me sentí un poco intrusa, pero no pude apartar la mirada de ellos, ni siquiera cuando vi que se acercaban tanto que sus labios terminaban tocándose. Fue extraño. Un calor intenso se agolpó en mis mejillas, pero aún así no pude dejar de mirar. Se veían diferentes que de costumbre. Es cierto que son muy distintos entre sí, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que era como si fueran dos caras de una misma moneda.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que era hora de dejarlos solos, así que con mucho cuidado me alejé a gatas. No terminaba de entender lo que había visto, pero por alguna razón me hacía sentir más tranquila. Comprendí que no tenía que seguir preocupándome tanto por Kardia, porque él estaba en buenas manos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cuando regresé al Palacio del Patriarca, una criada me preguntó por la razón de mi sonrisa. Estuve a punto de contarle la historia, pero tuve la impresión de que no debía hacerlo. Entonces recordé que Sage me había regalado este diario y pensé que él estaba en lo cierto, después de todo. Hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas con uno mismo. Y hoy es un buen día para empezar.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Esta historia no tiene nada especial, pero tenía ganas de escribirla porque extrañaba a Dégel y Kardia xD Al final del Gaiden de Kardia se muestra que Sasha anduvo espiándolos un poco, y que ellos le hacían acordar a Tenma y Alone. Entonces quería usar ese elemento de ella como observadora inocente (en esa época ella era una niña), porque se me hacía que podía ser gracioso y quería hacer algo que no fuera muy serio.

Gracias a Circe por sugerir la razón por la que le regalaron el diario a Sasha xD Y también gracias a quien haya leído ^^ Si se me ocurre otra pareja o situación de la que Sasha pueda escribir en su "diario", quizás haga algún otro capítulo xD Pero en principio esto es todo.


End file.
